RNW Roommates!/Episodes/Moving In
Cuts to a shot of Ralsei at some kind of event. Announcer: And the winner of the RNWtropolis annual gladiator tournament of violence and magic is... RALSEI WHAT'S-HIS-NAME! Ralsei: Oh, wow! I'd like to thank my parents-- Announcer: And now, let's get to the prizes! In third place, we have Hatsune Miku with an award of... A participation trophy. Miku: うん、あなたもね、雌犬。 Announcer: Then, In second place, Papyrus, with an award of a cold plate of spaghetti! Papyrus: ...I'll allow it! Announcer: And now, our winner, Ralsei, with the award of 1 MILLION DOLLARS! Ralsei: '''...Holy frick... '''Cuts to Ralsei walking around, looking confused. Ralsei: 1 Million dollars. What can I even get with that? There are so many options... Ralsei sees a mansion with a "For Rent" sign on the front. Ralsei: Aw, yes. Two hours later, Ralsei is in his new mansion, looking around. Ralsei: '''It's kind of big... Maybe I could invite some friends to live with me! '''Ralsei calls Kris, Susie, and Lancer. Ralsei: '''Hi! '''Kris: :) Susie: ...What? Ralsei: So, Umm, Have you heard about the winner of the gladiator tournament? Lancer: WAIT. THERE WAS A GLADIATOR TOURNAMENT? I COULD HAVE THRASHED THOSE FOOLS! Susie: '''It's you, isn't it. '''Ralsei: '''Yep! I ended up getting a really big house, and I thought that if you guys wanted to live with me, that would make it feel less empty! '''Lancer and Susie: ...Sure, I guess. Better than having no home at all. Kris: d (OwO) Ralsei: '''You could also spread the word about it. I mean, wouldn't it be fun to all hang out together? '''Everyone: KK A day later Ralsei's doorbell rings. Ralsei: '''Coming! '''As he opens the door, a stampede of visitors come barging in, Including Susie, Lancer, and Kris. Ralsei: Welcome, one and all, to my mansion! We can all live here! Ralsei: Well, here you go! Pick out your rooms, and you can all start moving in! Lancer: '''niceiceicnice! '''Kris: '''UwU '''Fades to black. (Cut to Ralsei talking to Manic and Pinto. A Floorboard under them moves.) Manic: Somethings under there. Ralsei, check it. Ralsei: Ok.... (Ralsei opens the floorboard; A little tiger and a cat with bells on it are there.) ???: 'Kotora! '???: Rinrin! Pinto: Awww, they're so cute! I'm gonna keep them! Ralsei: I wonder what they were doing down there? (A Zangoose surrounds the house. It looks into it through the window and spots Kotora and Rinrin. Its ears perk up as it searches for the door.) Ralsei: Huh? Who's that? Susie: Intruder. Ralsei: Oh dear... (The Zangoose continues searching for the door.) Ralsei: Well, maybe we could talk to them? I mean, it never hurts. Susie: Eh, why not? I think I've learned by now that you don't ALWAYS need to clock someone in the face. Pinto: '''(Hugging Kotora and Rinrin) I'm scared.... (The Zangoose finds the door and starts scratching at it.) '''Ralsei: Get ready... (The Zangoose opens the door and bolts for Rinrin and Kotora.) Pinto: Don't hurt them, you creature! Zangoose: Zan... Susie: What's it doing? (The Zangoose grabs a berry and puts it in front of Kotora and Rinrin.) Ralsei: Oh. They must be friends! Pinto: Oh, that's a relief! (Ralsei nods in response.) Pinto: Well, If they're friends, we can't just cut them off from each other... Ralsei: Wait! We could fix up the basement! They could all live together! Kris: '''¯\_(ツ)_/¯ '''Pinto: I don't mind living in the basement with them, especially Kotora and Rinrin. Ralsei: '''So I guess the basement is your room, Pinto! '''Manic: '''Aight, Sounds like a plan! '''Ralsei: '''Now, do we have all of our rooms figured out? '''Everyone: '''Yep! '''Susie: Well, I kind of wanted that room over there. Ralsei: '''...Why? It looks the same to me. '''Susie: It has the chalk. (GET IT CAUSE SHE EATS CHALK AUAGAUAHU) Lillie: '''But... that's mine... '''Susie: Look, kid. I didn't battle hundreds of monsters for this. Just let me have the room. Nebby gets restless and moves around in Lillie's bag, accidentally hitting Susie. Susie: 'So it's a fight you want, eh? '''Lillie: '...What? No... R'''alsei: '''Cut it out, you two! '''Susie: Shut up or I'll eat your face. Ralsei: '''...I thought you changed. '''Susie: I tried, believe me. I tried. Susie pushes Ralsei to the ground. Kris: >:((((( Susie: You really think YOU can stop me, Kris? Susie: Let me remind you of something. Susie: '''Quiet people piss me off. (Somethings going to happen around now, maybe Kris actually talks, maybe a fight breaks out, maybe both. Idk) '''Pinto: '''Stop! Wanna play Smash Bros instead? '''Everyone: ... Everyone: HELL YEAH! Cuts to everyone playing Smash Ultimate in Pinto's room/the basment. Pinto: '''This is so much fun! Pichu is my favorite! :3 '''Susie: Really? Well, I've got Browser. You shouldn't have chosen some weakling. Pinto: ...You mean Bowser. With those words, the Pichu knocks out Bowser immediately. Susie: '''How did you do that!? '''Pinto: '''I mained Pichu back in Melee, so I know how Pichu works. '''The screen zooms out to Kris and Ralsei watching them play. Ralsei: 'I guess that turned out okay... '''Kris: ':) '''THE END Category:RNW Roommates